Time Travel
by Saphirebluelips
Summary: Why is there a bloody portal in 18th century London? And why are Jace, Clary, Izzy, and Alec falling out of it?
1. Chapter 1

**R&R please!**

* * *

Clary jerked the stele off Jace's shoulder as he glared at her, "Jesus that hurt Clary." he complained, shrugging off the pain and stepping away.

She rolled her eyes, "Be a man, rub some dirt in it." she said, aggravated. Jace rolled his eyes right back but before his eyes were half way around Alec stepped between them, "Okay, okay you to we get, you hate each other." he said, stepping aside. Clary smiled, "I never should have given you that fearless rune Alec."

Isabelle nodded, "I agree." she said, "I mean you kissed Magnus right in front of-"

"Okay! I get it, I was stupid!" Alec yelled, cutting her off and blushing.

"Anyway…" said Clary looking awkward, "So I think we should head back-" but before she could finish Jace started yelling and everyone spun around just in time to see Jace being sucked backwards into a glowing portal.

Without thinking about it Clary jumped in after him and so did Isabelle and Alec.

* * *

"Will, get back here!" Jem yelled after his friend as he disappeared around the corner.

"Bloody-!"

Jem heard Will start cursing, rolled his eyes and started running.

Around the corner a huge gaping portal was spinning with Will paused in front of it. Jem froze and Will turned around an annoyed look on his sharp features, "Damn it! Magnus!" Will said, shaking his head and flipping his seraph blade around his fingers, "He must have opened it. Don't you need the Claves permission to do that?" he asked Jem. Jem was silent, staring at the open vortex.

Suddenly a boy stumbled out of the portal, falling to the ground and groaning.  
Then a girl with flaming red hair that Jem thought was on fire for a minute stumbled out and fell on top of the boy.

Then another girl with long black hair came and a boy that looked a bit like…Will.

Will took a step back as the portal swirled shut and the girl with red hair slowly stood and looked at him.

Will froze under her green eyes and she cocked her head. Then her face went white and she stumbled back into the black haired boys arms, "Holy shit." she mumbled.

Will narrowed his eyes at her and stepped forward but before anyone could say anything then boy who had appeared first jumped to his feet and blocked Will.

"Shadow hunter." the boy said, he had golden hair, golden skin, golden eyes, and was just all around flawless except for the black inky marks that tattooed his skin marking him a shadow hunter.

Will didn't step back but Jem stepped forward jerking him back from the golden boy.

"Hello." Jem said, polite and careful as always.

The black haired girl stepped forward, "Hey. Mind telling us were we are?" she asked, looking around at the grey smokestacks.

"London." Will said, stepping forward and meeting her eyes, "Now do you mind telling us who you are?" he asked forcefully.

The girl nodded, "I'm Isabelle Lightwood and this is my brother Alec." she said, gesturing to the black haired boy who was cradling the red haired girl.

"Lightwoods." Will spat, "No wonder it smells like rat down here." he said, narrowing his eyes.

The girl stepped forward, eyes blazing, "Well I'm sorry then, who're you?" she asked, rage blossoming across her expression.

"Whoa, whoa, hold it! London?" the red haired girl said suddenly standing and walking forward as if propelled by curiosity.

Jem nodded, "Yes, where are you from?" he asked and Jace stepped forward, putting a hand on Clary's shoulder, "New York." he answered. Alec then stepped forward, "We've said who we are, who are you?" he asked harshly.

The boy with silver hair smiled calmly, "I'm Jem and this is Will." he said, pulling Will back by his black coat. Will sneered at the black haired boy and turned away.

"I'm Jace." the golden boy said, nodding to Jem and glaring at Wills turned back.

"And I'm Clary Fairchild." the flame haired girl spoke up, sending Jace a meaningful look. Will turned to her, "Fairchild…" he said, stepping forward and taking her hand, pulling her away from Jace, "Silias..." he said slowly, raising an eyebrow. Jem looked over at Jace who was watching Will a murderous look on his face.

It looked like Will had found Jace's weakness.

"Who?" she asked, then winced and Will leaned forward, interested.

"Okay then." said Isabelle pulling Clary away, "That's enough. We need to see the Clave." she said, looking at Jace meaningfully.

Jem and Will led the new hunters to the institute where someone was waiting for them on the steps. A very sparkly, very smug looking Magnus Bane.

"I was expecting you." the warlock said as he walked down the steps.

Clary gaped, "You were?" she asked and Magnus laughed, "No, but it would've been impressive if I had."

Alec walked forward and smiled charmingly; "Hello Magnus." he said. Magnus smiled curiously, "Do I know you?" he asked and Alec took a step back.

"It's the old Magnus." Clary whispered to Alec taking his arm and stepping up with him, looking at Magnus and begging him not to ask.

"So, Magnus, what happened?" Isabelle spoke up, raising her hand as if in school.

"Time travel." Magnus said simply, shrugging.

"What the _hell _is going on?" Alec said slowly, looking over at Magnus.

This whole time Will and Jem had been standing there staring at the newcomers like they were crazy.

"Hello?" a new voice called out.

Everyone turned around to see a girl in a dark blue dress, brown hair twisted up in a bun on her head, ascend the stairs toward them.

"Oh good," Isabelle said, "A girl shadow hunter, I was beginning to think…"

"Oh no! Goodness no!" the girl said hurriedly, "I'm not a shadow hunter! My name is Tessa Grey. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Clary noticed that Jem and Will both turned to her and were gazing at her, Will longingly, Jem happily and she smirked.

"I'm Jace, and this is Clary, Isabelle and Alec." Jace said, stepping forward. Tessa nodded and looked over at Clary who smiled at her.

"Okay…" Tessa said, "I don't know what's going on but Will and Jem can catch me up later. You guys all standing out here, especially the girls dressed like that are causing a scene. I think we should go inside."

Tessa gestured Isabelle and Clary inside where another girl, introduced as Sophie, helped them change into more "suitable" clothes as said by Tessa.

Clary was dressed in a long velvet green gown and hair was tied back while Isabelle was dressed in blue silk.

"Perfect!" Tessa clapped her hands and beamed at them, "Now you don't look like shadow hunters at all."

Isabelle looked down at herself, nodding and flipping her hair over her shoulders, "Okay, I guess I can work with this."

Sophie walked through the doors and nodded, "The boys are waiting." she said.

Tessa led the girls down the stairs where the boys, already decked out in 1800s clothes, stood waiting for them.

"Finally." Clary heard Will mutter and Tessa shot him a dirty look.

Jace was staring openly at the girls a sly smile curling over his face. Clary couldn't help herself, she twirled. When she stopped Jace's smirk had become a full blown grin. He walked forward but then Will stood in front of her, offering a hand.

Clary didn't want to seem rude so she sent an apologizing look to Tessa and then took Will's hand.

Jace glared at Will as he passed with Clary on his arm.

The head of the institute was a woman named Charlotte who was very serious and rarely cracked a grin unless her husband Henry was involved.

Jace and Clary tried to explain sort of what had happened while Magnus listened, interestedly. "Well. I don't why your all here but there must be a reason." Magnus said finally and Will rolled his eyes to Clary, "That helps." and Clary let out a giggle, "Same old Magnus." she said. "New, actually." Will corrected and Clary grinned.

Jace and Tessa both glared at them but neither noticed.  
After dinner Jem showed them around the institute.

"Well, well, well, what's going on now?" a snappish voice shot out of a shadows and a girl stepped out, sneering.

"Jessamine," Jem nodded and Clary saw Jace's eyes widen at her long corn silk hair. "These are some new shadow hunters." Jem said, just leaving it at that.

"Girls?" Jessamine asked in disgust, eyes looking both of them up and down. Isabelle stepped forward, "Yes. Got a problem?" she asked and Jessamine stepped back.

"No…" she said, looking affronted and Isabelle smiled in mocking sweetness, "Good."

As Jessamine flounced off Jem sighed, "Sorry about her." he apologized to Isabelle but she shook her head, "S'alright."

"Jessamine being her usual nasty self?" a haughty voice called out and the group turned to see Will and Tessa standing in the hallway.

Isabelle shrugged, "If that's how she usually is then yes." Will gestured to the doorways, "These are some rooms you guys can use, please take your pick." He said, winking at Clary. Jace ground his teeth, "You guys go ahead. I want to have a chat with Will here."

Everyone slowly nodded, the girls eyeing them worriedly.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Will asked lazily from the doorway and Jace glared. "Yeah, listen, I don't know how everything works in this time period but I'm gonna take a guess and say that flirting with other guys girlfriends is somehow okay."

Will shrugged, "Depends on who the guy is."

Jace smiled grimly, "Let's say it was me." and Will laughed, "Well I'd say for someone as boring as you the girl in question would be glad for some action."

Jace's eyes widened in anger and his gold eyes sparked, "Really, well I'd say the guy had better watch his back." he threatened, stepping forward.

Will snickered, "Okay new guy, whatever you say." then Will closed the door in Jace's face.

Clary and Tessa made their way down the hall talking quietly. "So is Will always so obnoxious?" Clary asked her new friend and Tessa nodded, "Oh yes, he was actually being uncharacteristically nice tonight."

Clary grinned, "Really? Wow, he must be horrible then." and Tessa shook her head quickly. "Oh no! Will is actually really sweet when he wants to be." Tessa got a faraway look in her eyes and Clary nudged her.

"Ooooh, someone's got a crush..." she laughed and Tessa blushed, "Well, Will is really…he doesn't like me." she said quietly.

Clary frowned, "It didn't seem like that at dinner…" she said, remembering the glances Will kept shooting Tessa.

"Well since he sat with you I guess you would know!" Tessa slapped a hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry I just…"

Clary shook her head, "It's okay I get it." She said, ducking her head and thinking about Jace's old girlfriend Aline.

"So about Jace, is he your fiancé?" Tessa asked Clary and Clary turned to her, horrified. "Fiancé? No! No!" she said, shaking her head, "NO way, just my boyfriend."

Tessa looked at her funny, "Boy…friend?" she asked, obviously confused. Clary nodded, "Yeah, a boyfriend…you do have those right?" she asked and Tessa shook her head. Clary gaped, "Well see a boyfriend is…"

The next day everyone met down in the breakfast hall, Jace and Will glaring at each other from across the table.

"Wow, enemies already. That must be a new record for Will." Jem's soft voice cut through Clary's thoughts and she whipped around to face the boy.

"Wouldn't be for Jace." she admitted, casting an annoyed look at the golden boy who still glared at an ever smirking Will.

* * *

**Should i continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope ya'll like it!**

**R&R!**

"_Wouldn't be for Jace." she admitted, casting an annoyed look at the golden boy who still glared at an ever smirking Will._

"Hmm." Jem smiled at Clary and she smiled back. She already liked Jem. Jem couldn't tell what to make of the red headed shadowhunter. She seemed nice enough but he didn't understand any real reason she was important. She seemed rather normal. Then again so did Tessa before they figured out she was a warlock.

"Pass the jam." Wills annoyed voice cut through the sudden silence at the table. Jace grinned mockingly and picked up the glass jar.

"Here you go – oops." Jace dropped the jar so the red jam spilled into Wills lap.

"You ass!" Will yelled, jumping up and trying to wipe the jam off.

"Jace!" Clary hissed and Tessa jumped up, "Here Will, let me help." Clary stood too, glaring at the golden boy, "I'll come too." she said.

Will smirked over his shoulder at Jace, who was now grinding his teeth, while Clary and Tessa led Will out of the room.

"You really shouldn't test him." Charlotte said, glaring at Jace. The boy scrunched down in his seat, "Yeah, yeah." he muttered and Jem let out a small chuckle.

Will and Jace were so much alike it was kind of scary.

* * *

Tessa and Clary led Will through the halls to the kitchen where Tessa bade him clean up and went to fetch him a pair of new pants.

"Are you sure being in a mans room alone isn't improper?" Will teased her and Tessa glared at the dark haired boy.

Clary grinned as Tessa swept from the room, "Here." she said, handing him a wet rag. Will accepted it and used it to wipe the jam from his arm and the bottom of his leg. Clary laughed, "I'm sorry Jace was an ass." she snickered and Will glanced up at her.

"Are you two…engaged?" he asked carefully and Clary laughed harder, "Nope." she said, popping the 'p'.

"But you seem very close." said Will, voice still carefully controlled. Clary smiled, "I guess we are. But we are _definitely not_ engaged in any way." she said, setting the record straight, "And you can pass that along for anyone else that might have the wrong idea."

Will smiled, looking up at her and Clary was caught in the bright blue of his gaze.

"Interesting…" the boy said slowly, smiling, "Very interesting."

"Here you are Will." Tessa threw open the door and dropped a new pair of pants in Wills lap.

"I'll be going then. Tessa you stay here." Clary said, winking at the girl as Will turned to change. Tessa narrowed her eyes playfully but nodded, "Of course." she muttered.

* * *

Jace watched Clary walk back into the room, a playful glint in her green eyes.

She smiled and sat down next to him.

Alec and Jem were deep in conversation and Charlotte had left.

"Why'd you spill jam on Will? We need to be nice to these people." Clary reprimanded the boy.

Jace smirked at her, "He was flirting with you. He needed to be taught a lesson." he replied and Clary let out a breath.

"Jealous much?" she asked him, locking eyes with him. Jace smiled, "No one flirts with you Clary. Your mine."

Then Jace leaned in closer, touching Clary's lips with his own. Clary sighed against his soft lips, dragging her fingers through his golden hair. Jace's hands wrapped around her waist, dragging her closer to him and kissing her harder. She smiled under his lips and he moved his hands up her back leaving goose bumps in their wake. His fingers tangled in her red hair –

"Excuse me!"

Jace and Clary jerked apart to see Jessamine standing in the doorway, looking annoyed, "Why are you kissing at the table?" she asked, "Or are you allowed to do that in your time?" she asked scathingly.

"Actually you are." Clary shot back and Jace smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"WHAT?" Jem exploded, shooting up and glaring at Alec, "What did you just say?" he yelled.

**Why was Jem yelling? What was so surprising? Interested? **

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its so short but i was working on Womanizer.**

**Yeah, anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Jace shot to his feet, glaring at the fuming boy.

"Alec…what did you say…?" Jace asked, looking between the two boys as Clary and Jessamine stared at them.

Alec stammered, "I – I – I have no…I just said that - !"

"He said that Will was stupid." Jem said, getting to his feet and glaring at Alec as if daring him to say otherwise.

Clary knew Jem was lying but Jace seemed to except it, smirking, "Well he is." Jace muttered and Jem looked at his feet, "No, he is not."

Then Jem looked at Alec meaningfully and stalked from the room.

Jessamine let out a breath, "Well that was exciting. I haven heard Jem raise his voice at someone for nearly three years."

Clary gaped at the girl, "_Three years_?" she asked, disbelieving, "No way could I survive that long without yelling at someone!" she said, smirking at Jace.

"I wonder what it was about." Jessamine spoke out loud and Jace narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the door slamming open.

Magnus appeared in all his colored glory, smiling, "Hello my dears." he said cheerfully in greeting, sitting beside Jace and turning to him, putting his head on his fists which were propped on the table.

"So." he said, looking over at Clary, "What are we in the future?" he asked, "Friends? Enemies?"

Jace grinned, "Well, you absolutely adore me and give me everything I want." he said, tossing his head back in fake 'duh'ness.

Magnus gazed at him appraisingly, seemed to hesitate then – "No. I don't think so. You're not my type." he said, waving a dismissing hand and standing. Clary laughed out loud, covering her mouth with a hand and doubling over. "Same old Magnus." she said, nodding and grinning happily.

"We're your friends Magus." Clary said, nodding and smiling at the warlock, "You help us out in a few scrapes." she said.

Jace just sat there looking affronted.

* * *

**Ha on Jace! Rejected by a gay guy!**

**Reviews! Please?  
**


End file.
